


Узнай мелодию, услышь ее рифмы

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Trans Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули вышли в отставку, поженились и уехали в Саут-Даунс, и дела у них идут просто отлично. Азирафаэль хочет перейти на новый этап.





	Узнай мелодию, услышь ее рифмы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Know the Melody, Hear It Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771373) by [mercuryhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter). 

> Начало песни Бренди Карлайл "Мать" (Brandi Carlile, "The Mother"):
> 
> Добро пожаловать в конец пребывания в вашем сознании  
Ты привязан к другому, и ты все время беспокоишься  
Ты всегда знаешь мелодию, но ты никогда не слышал ее рифмы
> 
> Автор слишком ленив, чтобы придумать заметку сам, судите его

Азирафаэль о чем-то думал. Кроули практически чувствовал жар, исходящий от шестеренок, крутящихся у него в голове, уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Он что-то обдумывал, и обдумывал _усердно_, по-своему, как иногда делал прежде. Он имел тенденцию принимать важные решения одним из двух способов: либо немедленно выполняя, импульсивно, с уверенностью в божественности и без единой задней мысли, либо обдумывая очень, очень упорно на протяжении долгого времени, пока не зарабатывал себе такую головную боль, что больше не был способен откладывать это решение[1].

Не было смысла прерывать его, пока он не закончит, это только замедляло процесс. И в последнее время Кроули очень спокойно относился ко всему этому делу со _временем_, и тем, как оно шло. Со времени Апокалипсиса прошло десять лет, пять из которых они спокойно проживали, устроившись в Саут-Даунс, и изящное кольцо, инкрустированное рубинами, на левой руке приятно успокаивало Кроули всякий раз, когда он думал, что земля снова уйдет у него из-под ног[2].

Так что, Кроули занимался своим садом, научился готовить джем, кобблер и яблочный пирог, как это делали люди, и дал Азирафаэлю подумать. Это длилось больше года. Иногда Кроули почти забывал, что ожидал чего-то, а затем чувствовал, как Азирафаэль вкалывал в своей библиотеке, обдумывая что бы то ни было, слегка улыбался самому себе и продолжал ждать.

Одной прохладной мартовской ночью, когда Кроули свернулся под одеялом, накрывшись с головой, на их довольно экстравагантной кровати, упершись головой в теплую грудь Азирафаэля и обвив ногами его бедра, он почувствовал момент, когда Азирафаэль пришел к решению, и выжидающе высунул голову из-под одеяла.

\- Ну? - спросил он.

Азирафаэль залился краской, смущенный тем, что попался.

\- Что ну? - чопорно ответил он.

Кроули высунул язык и устроился на плече Азирафаэля.

\- Ты уже какое-то время о чем-то думаешь, - сказал он. - Я жду, когда ты мне расскажешь, о чем. Я знаю, когда ты так делаешь, ангел.

\- Ну, не будь настолько самодовольным, - обиделся Азирафаэль, но не слишком сильно. - Да, я думал.

\- Ты можешь рассказать мне сейчас, или потом, когда будешь готов, - сказал Кроули, широко зевая. - Я никуда не тороплюсь.

Азирафаэль нежно улыбнулся в волосы Кроули, щекотавшие его подбородок, когда демон свернулся у него на плече. Отставка его так смягчила, что наблюдать за этим было одно удовольствие. Он все еще был легко возбудимым, и Азирафаэль временами становился свидетелем этого, когда тот чувствовал себя неуверенно, или был в панике. Но Кроули научился сдерживаться, и это происходило все реже и реже в последнее время. В других аспектах он также стал спокойнее: без необходимости поддерживать демонический имидж ради работы, его одежда стала более мягкой – не менее модной, но уже менее похожей на одежду человека, притворяющегося Джеймсом Бондом и более похожей на ту, в которой Кроули сам хотел бы ходить. Он отрастил волосы и порой заплетал их в две косички или закреплял шпильками на макушке. Он немного баловался с подводкой для глаз и губной помадой, склоняясь к женственности, которую в 20 веке пытались вытеснить из мужской моды. Теперь он даже по-доброму разговаривал со своими растениями время от времени, когда одно из них особенно пышно цвело, или, когда другое старалось успешно созреть[3].

Спокойствие Кроули помогло Азирафаэлю прийти к решению, которое он так долго пережевывал. И оно, и то, как он вел себя с детьми, когда они выбирались в город, обучая их безобидным розыгрышам или создавая жуков, или амфибий, из ниоткуда им на потеху. Кроули всегда нравились дети, конечно же; они были естественными силами хаоса, и со стороны Кроули требовалось совсем немного участия, чтобы удовлетворить свою врожденную страсть к проказам. Это самое стремление в большой степени учитывалось в размышлениях Азирафаэля в течение прошедшего года, и за это время он хорошо его изучил.

\- Я уже готов, - решил Азирафаэль, а затем подтолкнул Кроули подбородком, чтобы он открыл полуприкрытые глаза. - Слушай внимательно, пожалуйста.

\- Я слушаю, - проворчал Кроули; увидев серьезный изгиб бровей Азирафаэля, он привстал. - Я слушаю, - повторил он, на этот раз искренне.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

\- Я обдумывал это, и я решил, что нам нужно завести ребенка, - сказал он.

Глаза Кроули просияли, затем затуманились от ужаса, затем их выражение сменилось задумчивостью, беспокойством и, довольно быстро, радостью. Азирафаэль с любовью наблюдал за ним.

\- Ага, хорошо, - наконец сказал он. - Хорошо, ангел.

Он немного рассмеялся, прикрывшись рукой.

\- Теперь рассказывай.

\- Я бы хотел его выносить, - сказать Азирафаэль. - Если ты не против. Я занимался исследованиями, чтобы сформировать свои представления о том, как ребенок будет выглядеть, основываясь на всех этих делах с Нефилимами. Насколько я знаю, никто еще не пробовал такое прежде, но он должен по большей части походить на нас. Он же не может просто взять и развоплотиться, разумеется; понятия не имею, куда он в таком случае попадет, и я уж точно не думаю, что Сверху или Снизу пришлют новое тело для нашего… довольно необычного ребенка.

\- Да, думаю, что нет, - сказал Кроули, его полускрытая улыбка немного помрачнела, когда он упомянул Рай и Ад. - Как ты думаешь, у нас будут из-за них неприятности? Они же узнают, так ведь?

\- Ну, мы-то уж точно им не скажем, - жестко сказал Азирафаэль. - Но да, я полагаю, что они, возможно, узнают.

\- И у тебя есть план на этот счет?

\- Скажи им, чтобы они шли к черту, - сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули прыснул со смеху.

\- Нет, я серьезно, дорогой. Однажды мы уже это сделали, и с тех пор они ничего не хотели с нами делать. Если они _все-таки_ придут выяснять, мы скажем им, что мы больше на них не работаем, и они могут идти прямо к черту.

\- А если они не пойдут?

Азирафаэль вздохнул, еще крепче обняв Кроули.

\- Да, такая вероятность есть. Я буду сражаться за нас, конечно же. Я сделаю это ради того, что у нас есть сейчас, так же беспощадно, как сделаю, если дела приведут к этому позже. И…

\- И я тоже, безусловно, - прошептал Кроули, нащупав руку Азирафаэля и крепко сжав ее.

\- Отлично. Значит, это обсудили, - тяжело вздохнув, продолжил Азирафаэль. - Так что, если ты не против, мы можем начать в любое время. Даже сейчас, если ты готов, только, пожалуйста, не торопись, обдумай все, если тебе нужно.

\- Так я буду…

Кроули произвел серию неопределенных жестов, которые были бы абсолютно невразумительными без контекста и 6000 лет дружбы. Азирафаэль с любовью закатил глаза.

\- Да, дорогой, я проявлю влагалище и матку, и все остальные необходимые внутренние механизмы, а от тебя потребуется семя.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Кроули, немного покраснев. - Я имею в виду, да, конечно. Просто, понимаешь, обычно я живу в своем собственном русле.

\- Я понимаю. И я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, от чего тебе некомфортно, конечно же. Есть и другие способы.

Азирафаэль провел руками по шрамам на груди Кроули, по легким выпуклым округлостям его бедер. Ему этого тоже было не нужно; он мог придать себе любую форму, какую захочет, и за многие годы он населял многие разные тела. Но он всегда был привязан к этому, к своей любимой форме. Оно продуцировало гормоны, которые ему нравились, без помощи человеческих врачей, и он _действительно_ не подвергался операции, которая могла бы оставить такие шрамы, какие были у него… он и близко не доверял человеческой медицине для такого. Это больше была метка, что он потребовал это тело, что Ад дал ему, взял его себе и избежал того, что Ад заставил бы его сделать с его помощью. Он и Азирафаэль экспериментировали с разными конфигурациями гениталий за многие годы, но Кроули быстро установил свою любимую, от которой он редко отклонялся впоследствии: великолепное[4] влагалище с маленьким пенисом, угнездившимся сверху, что-то похожее на то, что человеческие хирурги начали создавать в прошлом веке с помощью процедуры под названием метоидиопластика. Они оба редко использовали его для внедрения, и к тому же, он не продуцировал то семя, которое было необходимо Азирафаэлю, без довольно больших усилий, чем любой из них ранее предпринимал.

\- Ты же не… будешь с кем-то еще? - спросил Кроули, сморщив нос.

\- Господи, нет, мой дорогой, не обычным способом.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Кроули. - Я не думаю… не нужно другого способа, никакого. Что я имею в виду, я хотел бы, чтобы это был я.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Азирафаэль, целуя изгиб носа Кроули. Веки Кроули сомкнулись и затрепетали от прикосновения. - Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы это был ты.

\- Хорошо.

Слово едва вызвало дуновение воздуха в щеку Азирафаэля, более ощутимое, чем слышимое.

\- Тогда я бы хотел поспать. И причем на тебе, если ты больше не будешь читать, - сказал он, открыв один глаз, чтобы нахально улыбнуться.

\- Я позволю себе соблазниться сном, да, прекрасно, - произнес Азирафаэль со всей драматичностью довольно плохого шекспировского актера.

Он откинулся на подушки и позволил Кроули заползти на него, спрятав голову под подбородок Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль расслабился под его весом, чувствуя, как их сердца бьются в унисон.

\- Подтяни одеяло, ангел, чертовски холодно, - через несколько минут было раздраженно пробубнено в его грудь.

Азирафаэль обиженно выдохнул, но подчинился, накрыв Кроули одеялом с головой и устроившись ко сну.

[1] Кроули предполагал, что второй метод стремится к такому завершению, во всяком случае.

[2] Это была тихая церемония, на которой присутствовали только они, вдвоем. Во всяком случае, это начиналось, как тихая церемония, благоговейная тишина накрывала их обоих, когда они обменялись кольцами, под вибрации звезд наверху и шум моря внизу. Потом они накачались шампанским из нескольких бутылок, принесенных ими по случаю такого события, и остаток ночи прошел значительно менее тихо.

[3] Только изредка, вы же понимаете, и только потому, что иногда это помогало им расти лучше, чем грубое слово. Сплошной эгоизм.

[4] По весьма субъективному мнению Азирафаэля.


End file.
